Spongebob Goes to Columbia
by StopJustStop
Summary: Spongebob wakes up inside the world of Columbia, and he ends up stumbling upon more than he had ever bargained for.


(A/N: I NEVER PLAYED BIOSHOCK INFINITE I ONLY SAW THE FIRST 20 MINUTES OF GAMEPLAY)

**Spongebob Goes to Columbia**

"Where am I?" Spongebob awoke to a steampunk city in the skies, brimming with activity. "I'm not underwater. Why can I breathe? Fuck if I know. Let's see what's going on." But as he awoke, he had been noticed by law enforcement nearby. "Look at this boy! He's square and yellow and is filled with holes!" Spongebob was worried, but decided to wait until they made a decision.

"Get that sponge boy!"

That was Spongebob's cue to run. Sadly he was not looking where he was running and fell right off of the edge of the city. But then, in the nick of time, a hand grabbed him. Spongebob was so scared that he fell unconscious as a result of the shock.

When Spongebob came to, the person introduced themselves to Spongebob. "My name is Elizabeth."

"What do you want?"

"I want a man to make sweet, passionate love to me. You are just my type. I want to get fucked so hard that my orgasm can be heard 'round the world and across the infinitum of space. I'm so horny that I decided to not wear any underwear today. I need you, Spongebob. I need you so badly."

"Okay, but only under one condition. I have to eat you out first and maybe toss your salad a bit. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, yes! But if we're going to do some foreplay, I must take my own liberties." said Elizabeth, who started to deeply tongue-kiss Spongebob. She got her tongue so deep into Spongebob's mouth that she was flicking his uvula around with it. This would have triggered Spongebob's gag reflex, but he was training his gag reflex for the past few weeks, and boy did it show. After about a minute of passionate tongue-love, Elizabeth put her legs around Spongebob's face, and Spongebob parted the lips of her labia and started to massage her vagina with his tongue. Elizabeth started to moan loudly. Spongebob really did go the extra mile, licking every area of Elizabeth's pussy like his tongue was a vacuum owned by a professional maid. Spongebob stopped for a moment to whisper to Elizabeth. "Your vagina is sweeter than ice cream on a fine Summer morning, and more intricate than all of the catacombs in the world. I am honored to have my tongue inside of it." The unprecedented sensual vigor in Spongebob's voice only turned Elizabeth on more. Spongebob then went back to work on her pussy. After a while, Spongebob was getting tired of cunnilingus, so he decided to use his tongue to play with her ass a bit. "Hey Elizabeth. Spread your cheeks for me." Elizabeth was surprised by this, but she complied. Spongebob then used his tongue to lightly probe Elizabeth's anus. Elizabeth moaned even louder than she had before. After a few minutes of anal tongue, Spongebob came back to Elizabeth's pussy. Elizabeth was getting wet, and Spongebob could tell that she was going to climax soon. As the tongue-fucking got more intense, so did Elizabeth's orgasms. But as she was ready to burst, she felt a rumble coming from inside of her.

"Oh god. Please not here. Oh god, no, no!"

"OH GOD! AGH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Elizabeth was horrified as she felt a large stream of hot, chunky diarrhea exit out of her previously-tongued anus. The shit came out of her ass and went right on Spongebob's face, into his nose and mouth.

Both Elizabeth and Spongebob were locked in their position, speechless, as if they hadn't processed what had just happened.

"Spongebob... I can't believe this happened. I'm sorry." said Elizabeth as she was cleaning the shit off of the floor.

"...Sorry? Are you kidding me? I loved that!"

"...What?" asked Elizabeth, not being able to comprehend what Spongebob just said. As she was still bent over and speechless, she felt another wave of liquid shit about to exit her intestines. She couldn't hold it in, and she, once again, ended up getting hot, chunky, liquid poop all over Spongebob, who was covered head to toe in shit at that point. Then Elizabeth let out a loud, long fart, and a solid log passed into her rectum. Spongebob opened his mouth, preparing for the tasty treat that was going to dispense from Elizabeth's anus, and needless to say, the shit log went right into his mouth.

"Oh, Elizabeth. The taste of your feces is reminiscent of the finest of chocolates." said Spongebob in ecstasy. "A single morsel could feed a man for days." Spongebob then unsheathed his dick, which was diamond-hard at this point, and started to penetrate Elizabeth in the vagina. Every time she moaned, chunks of shit would come out of her asshole and get on Spongebob. But he didn't mind; that only made his cock harder. Spongebob rammed his dick inside of Elizabeth's vagina, which was still clean despite what had happened.

"I'm getting tired of your pussy. Let's try your shit-coated ass."

Spongebob took his dick out of Elizabeth's vagina and put it in her ass. Turns out diarrhea works quite well as lubricant, because Spongebob was able to glide in and out of her asshole like it was no problem. The unprecedented anal sensation made Elizabeth moan loudly, almost screaming at some points. As Spongebob was ramming his cock in Elizabeth, he could feel himself reaching his climax.

"Elizabeth. I'm about to cum."

And as he was finished saying that, Spongebob released his huge load into Elizabeth's shitty asshole. Elizabeth had also climaxed, spraying pussy juice all over Spongebob.

"Elizabeth... that was the best. That was absolutely amazing. I know you didn't mean to shit all over me, but it really did add a lot of fun to it." said Spongebob.

"Spongebob? I've never tried scat before, and I think I might try it again. I had so much fun." said Elizabeth.

"That's why I brought you here. I needed to be satisfied, and after watching your show by seeing into the future when TV's were invented and your show was airing, I knew you were the one for the job. I am also responsible for getting you to breathe while out of water. Now, you must go back to where you came from. Back to Bikini Bottom."

Spongebob was teleported back to Bikini Bottom, memory of that day still in his head, and shit still on his body. Spongebob went back into his pineapple, and realizing that he needed to get the shit off his body, licked his lips anticipating what he was about to do. Spongebob started to clean himself with his tongue. He slowly worked his tongue around his shit-covered body, enjoying the taste of the fecal matter along the way. He had soon finished, and at that point, he knew that he would never forget this experience.

**THE END**


End file.
